


Abel's fear

by ssensus



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NedCan, basically just fluff, fluffy trash, i mean seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssensus/pseuds/ssensus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew finds out about what Abel is afraid of. NedCan Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abel's fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vacationer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/gifts).



> This is my first NedCan, haven't written in a while sorry if it's crap.

The wind howled outside, practically shaking the house as Able and Matthew looked for candles.  
"I can't believe that the power went out." Abel muttered bitterly. Matthew chuckled at his time and pushed his boyfriends shoulder lightly.  
"What don't like the big scary storm?" Abel grumbled and looked away. Matthews eyes filled with concern."Abel, are you actually afraid of storms?" Matt asked tentatively. Abel turned away from him, ignoring the question."Abel you can tell me." Matthew said, setting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Abel looked at him and sighed.  
"Yeah. I'm scared of storms, gonna make fun of me again?" He said, anger slipping into his voice. Matthew grabbed his shoulders and stared At him.  
"Abel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, it was supposed to be a joke. If I had known I wouldn't have I'm sorry."  
Abel wrapped his arms around Matthew and hugged him tightly.  
"It's fine, you didn't know. I overreacted–." A large bolt of lightning struck, interrupting Abel. He jumped and hugged Matthew tighter his fear visible at this point.  
"Shh, I've got you babe. Lets go to the bedroom okay? I'll grab the candles." Abel nodded and headed for the bedroom waiting patiently for Matthew.  
The two boys sat in each others arms until the storm finally faded.  
"Thanks Matthew, no one else I've been with would have done this." Abel said as he kissed Matthew's cheek.  
"No problem, I love you Abel."  
"And I love you Matthew. Always will."


End file.
